A Ball of a Time
by Windblown.child
Summary: Years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, Hermione takes advantage of a mandatory Ministry costume ball to scratch an itch. However, nothing is ever as simple as it should be. AU HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentile. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

A Ball of a Time

Three years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, the Ministry of Magic began holding an annual masquerade ball on the anniversary of their victory. As a vital person in the downfall of Voldemort, Hermione was forced to attend. Ron got out of the gaudy function by conveniently having a quidditch match against Italy. And Harry was delighted to go. He saw it as a way of raising the spirits if the community and a way never to forget what everyone had given up.

Hermione surveyed the crowd with disgust. All of the bodies moving and dancing and talking made a din of noise and sweat. She had only one use for the ball and the anonymity it granted her.

After the war, she and Ron had broken up having given each other everything they could. Since their frantic fumbling in the tent, Hermione had not felt another's touch and she longed for the simplicity of just feeling without connection.

She glanced at people as they twirled past categorizing every apparently single man into two categories: Absolutely not and maybe. An hour in and just one in the maybe class. To her horror she reexamined the maybe man as his costume slipped and discovered it was Harry. No one in the maybe class then.

Huffing in defeat, Hermione selected a drink and walked out to the balcony overlooking muggle London. The lights always enthralled her and she could pick out the Thames as a black ribbon sluggishly making it's way to the ocean. As she was lost in thoughts of the huge expanse of water a dark form approached her.

"You seem just as excited to be here as I am." He greeted her cordially.

"Indeed. I couldn't wheedle my way out of it no matter what I did." She propped her chin on her arms on the balcony.

"Your costume is exquisite." The man ran a long feather through his fingers admiring the plumage.

Hermione smiled over her shoulder. Her costume was of a large golden owl, feathers and ribbons covering her mask and woven into her hair. The gown she wore was exquisite in its ability to shimmer and change color as she moved. And to top it all off, her cloak looked like wings, resplendent with more long feathers and ribbons.

"As is yours. I see we birds of a feather must flock together." Hermione commented playfully upon looking closer at the man's costume.

He wore the mask of a raven, covering just the top of his face, the beak long and curved. Feathers around the edge blended perfectly into his long black hair, reflecting the same rainbow sheen. Long dark robes swirled around his ankles just showing the tops of his black leather boots.

"As do pigs and swine." He inclined his head toward the ballroom where a man dressed as a wolf chased a woman in red by the balcony doors.

"The mouse and rats may have their way."

"And so shall I have mine." he smiled broadly. "Not many know that rhyme."

"And what is your way then?" Hermione was intrigued by the man.

"Since I am required to be here, I had desired to find acceptable company and pass the time until the ball finished and I could make my escape." It was his turn to look morosely out at London.

"It seems we have one more thing in common then. Though I am less willing to waste time at the actual ball." She looked sideways at him and decided he fit into her maybe category.

"You had somewhere to go Miss?" He took a small step closer to her, playing this time with a ribbon.

"I have access to rooms away from the noise." Hermione turned to face him, having to look up at him. She tilted her head so a feather on her mask ran along the nose of his mask.

The mans lips were curled up into a slight smile." Is there a dress code for these rooms?"

"Just masks." Hermione almost surprised herself with her boldness but continued to press herself closer to the taller man.

He held his breath as she pressed herself along the length of his body. Carefully he turned his head to slide the beak of his mask along her cheek and bring his lips down to hers. The moment before they touched, the woman in red they had seen earlier slammed into them having been giggling and looking over her shoulder for the wolf.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Excuse me." She simpered before hiding around the side of the balcony door.

Soon after, the wolf came out and looked around. Spotting his prey he let out a playful howl and pinned her against the wall. High pitched giggling and growls issued from the corner as Hermione just watched appalled at their drunken behavior.

He had caught the smaller woman by the shoulders to keep her from being knocked all the way to the ground and only realized he hadn't released her when she leaned close to him again. Her hands had come to rest on his chest, one directly over his heart. Gently, he let go of he shoulders and took one of her hands in his to kiss.

"I think it has gotten a little crowded out here." He commented.

"Uncomfortably so." Hermione agreed and slipped her arm into his. "Let us go somewhere quieter."

Hermione led him back onto the dance floor, unable to skirt around the edge as she normally would have liked. To her great surprise the taller man turned her gracefully into a slow dance.

"Sometimes it is faster to dance across a dance floor." He whispered in her ear, linking hands and settling his other on her hip. Hermione agreed and stepped confidently with him.

When they reached the other side Hermione once again began leading him down hallways and through doors until they reached a rather plain white door. It was unusual in it's simplicity, looking rather like the door for a storage room but when she opened it he saw a sumptuously decorated bedroom in reds and browns with touches of green. He felt like he had walked into a forest caught perpetually between summer and fall.

As the man admired the decor, Hermione closed the door and warded it against intrusion. It was doubtful that anyone would come looking for her, but drunken couples might try staggering in. She then turned to the man.

"Is this acceptable?" She inquired, stepping near again.

"It is perfect. Quite the nest you have here."

"Just temporary rooms for my visits to London."

"You do not live here then?" He asked curiously as he trailed one hand up her arm.

"Not like I used to. I spend all of my time to the west in a small town." Her hands ran up his chest.

"Anywhere I might have visited?" Robes slid to the floor.

"I doubt it. It's not highly traveled." More hands over bodies, feeling the heat rise.

"You would be surprised where I've traveled." Their lips met, just pressing together, before his opened.

"I'm not telling. Anonymity and all that. Part of the fun." She hissed against his neck and they transfigured their masks small enough to not get in the way but large enough to keep their faces hidden.

He tugged the zipper down the back of her gown while their lips moved together. Hermione was surprised by the way it felt like she couldn't get enough air. The boys she had kissed on school and after never affected her like this. This was definitely a man. Their mouths never left each other as he pushed the gown off her shoulders and she did the same to the shirt he wore under his robes.

Nipping at her lip, he pulled her tight against his body and lifted her out of her gown as she kicked off her shoes. Hands under Hermione's hips, he carried her to the bed and laid her down on the covers. She scooted up the bed until she was laying in the middle of it, keeping her left arm against her side.

For a moment he just stood and drank in the sight of her. Her curves were generous but well proportioned and smooth. He bra and panties she wore were simple flesh toned but delightfully arousing and he felt his pants become a little tighter. It had been 4 years since a woman was laid out in front of him.

He knelt on the edge of the bed to kiss her again and noticed she kept her arm stiffly at her side so he tried to move it. She resisted slightly. "Why don't you finish getting out of those pants. You're a bit overdressed."

"Does your arm hurt?" He asked concernedly, afraid something happened when the drunk woman ran into them.

"It's nothing. Just being self conscious."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just get undressed. I'm getting impatient."

Instead of speaking, he kissed her again and hopped off the bed, quickly shucking his boots and pants. Down to just his black silk boxers, he turned to scoot the pile away from the bed and place his wand within reach and Hermione gasped. The entirety of his back was covered in crisscrossing scars. Some were old and faded but some couldn't be older than 3 or 4 years. One shoulder was covered in a fresh scar wrapping partially around to his collar bone.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and turned to face her again. Hermione had propped herself up on her arms to see better in the dim light. With her arm out of the way he saw an angry red scar down her side starting under the strap of her bra and running straight down to her panties.

"I'll go then. I don't want to bother you." He reached for his clothes.

"No don't go. It's usually my scar that puts off people. Unless it bothers you too." She drew her knees up and hid her side again.

"Not at all. It shows you survived something difficult and earned your place at this ball. I would be honored if you would allow me the chance to show you how beautiful you are."

"How did something supposed to be so simple become so complicated?" Hermione suddenly felt very small.

"It's not complicated, we just think it is." The taller man soothed, running one thin fingered hand up her leg.

Hermione relaxed and allowed him to straighten out her limbs, teasing her until she mewled in need. He held himself over her, running his teeth over her nipples and dragging his short nails over her ribs. When Hermione could take it no longer, he leaned over the edge of the bed and found his wand. Wood in hand he tapped her belly before spelling away their remaining clothing.

Hermione had been wet from the moment they nearly kissed on the balcony and he slid against her opening. The hot feeling of being pressed so closely made her moan and wrap her arms tightly around his thin frame, pulling him closer. Feeling the smaller woman's arms around him made him heady with lust and he angled his cock to enter her.

A steady push and he was buried deeply within her wet folds. They groaned together, Hermione digging her nails into his back slightly, feeling the different textures of his scars. Their mutual cries becoming louder until he stiffened and came, shuddering over her body.

As their breathing returned to normal, their sweat slicked skin stuck together. He slid out of her and rolled slightly to the side, still trailing his fingers over her quivering stomach.

"I apologize for lasting only as long as a teenaged boy. What would you like me to do for you?"

Hermione blinked for a moment before she understood. "You've done plenty already. I'm fine now." Her eyes already starting to slide closed.

"Sleep well then little witch. You've given me more than I deserve." He watched her for a few moments until he was sure she was asleep.

Careful, so as to not wake her, he got out of bed and got dressed. He pulled the covers over her to keep her warm and left the room, locking it behind himself. Tired and ultimately worn out, he made his way back to the ball to make a final appearance before apperating to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentile. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

This was originally two chapters, but they were both too short to be posted separately so here they are together.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

"You certainly made a quick exit from the party." Ginny commented, flopping down on the bed the next morning. "Why are you still wearing your mask?"

Groggily, Hermione removed the piece of plastic and sat up. "I fell asleep with it on."

"And nothing else!" The younger redhead cried gleefully, pointing at her naked form.

"Eww. I guess so. Sticky though." Hermione lifted up the cover and glanced down.

"Did you hook up with someone last night?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." The brunet began pulling bent feathers out of her hair.

"Oh who was it?"

"Don't know. We kept our masks on. Hand me that dressing gown." She gestured toward the robe laying over a chair.

"Was he good?"

"Ginny, just because you insist on telling me every detail about you and Harry doesn't mean you need to know everything about my sex life. But yes he was amazing."

"I told you sex could be good."

"All right, so I didn't believe you since my only experience was with Ron and Victor."

"So you did sleep with Victor?"

"Yeah. Not my fourth year though. I visited him a few summers ago."

"So this mystery man, are you going to see him again?"

"Nope. No way to know it was him. I could hardly just ask for the guest list and owl everyone 'did you get lucky last night?'"

"Well that's fun. Guess you are loosening up some."

"I'm not going to make a habit of sleeping with strange men all the time."

Ginny just smiled as her older friend wrapped the robe around herself and entered the bathroom. "I'll just see you back in Godrick's Hollow when you get done." A mumble of noise from the bathroom and Ginny left the room, grinning and shaking her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You look positively maudlin Godfather. I know you hated these type of functions but I didn't realize it would affect you even a week later." A young blond man commented, closing the book of poetry he had been reading.

"Nonsense Draco. I am not being maudlin." The older man snapped, not looking at his godson.

"Ever since the ball, you have been scowling and playing with that feather." He motioned at the golden owl feather currently twirling between the older man's fingers.

The black haired man quickly put down the feather in denial. "I have not been scowling." he scowled harder.

"Uncle Severus, I have known you all of my life. I know when something is bothering you."

"I'm not your uncle." He snapped.

"No, you're closer to actually being my father. Thus you should tell me what happened that has you in such a snit." Draco reasoned gracefully.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Severus rubbed his face with one hand and absentmindedly picked up the feather.

"Were not yet. You were going to tell me though." Draco sat forward in his chair the perfect image of an interested listener.

"Fine. You're better than Lucius was at getting things out of me." Severus arched his eyebrow at the young man. He really was very fond of him. "I don't know of you noticed, but I disappeared from the ball rather quickly."

"I did notice. I figured you found some dark corner to hide in."

"I met a very generous woman there who took me back to her rooms."

"Generous how exactly?" The blond waggled his eyebrows and received another scowl from his godfather.

"Very generous."

"So why are you being grouchy when you got lucky for the first time in decades? Who was it by the way?"

"I don't know. We kept our masks on." He flicked the feather against his nose.

"My question still stands. Why the scowling?"

"Because I want to. Don't you have some young woman to seduce with all that pathetic poetry you read?" Severus waved off the young man, returning to his brooding.


	3. Chapter 3

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

For those who are following this story, I apologize for not posting this chapter last Saturday. I was sick with the flu followed by a very bad cold and I did not have my computer or internet access. To make up for it I will be posting more than one chapter this weekend.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

Exactly a year later, Hermione, in the same costume, found herself starring at a huge crowd of people dancing and talking excitedly. Ron was dressed as a rooster, his hair spiked and a goatee dangling from his chin, dancing animatedly with a thin blond woman painted with black dots and floppy ears. Harry twirled Ginny excitedly then put his hand over her large stomach. Again Hermione was left alone along the edge of the room.

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic with the mass of costumed people, she bolted for the balcony doors. Once out in the cool night air she gulped great lung fulls and tried not to be sick into the muggle street below.

"This might calm you." Someone held out a glass and she gratefully took it, gulping the contents.

"Easy there. It will go to your head soon enough."

"Thank you sir." She tried to hand the glass back daintily but instead dropped it between their feet.

Together they reached down for the glass and bonked heads, their masks jostling. "Oops. I'm so sorry. I'm all out of sorts tonight." Hermione reached up to make sure her mask still covered her face.

"Perhaps it is the lack of good company." He picked up the glass and sent it floating toward a levitating platter of empty glasses while Hermione studied him.

"I had very good company last year. Perhaps there is more to be found again this year." She boldly made her offer, recognizing the raven costume.

"I would have described last years company as radiant, captivating, beautiful, and utterly stimulating." His voice dropped to a low purr that vibrated down her spine as he bent to kiss her hand.

"Ah flattering company is always welcomed." Hermione giggled and stepped closer.

The taller man caressed her ear with his lips as he whispered in her ear. "I have been looking forward to this night for 365 days."

Hermione shivered again. Since when had she become so susceptible to a voice. "As have I." She breathed against his neck, gratified to feel him mold himself to her body.

"A dance my lady?"

"How could I refuse such an offer?"

They returned to the dance floor hand in hand and smoothly joined the dance. Every chance they got they teased the soft flesh on the others neck or ear until they could stand it no longer. He held her as close as their clothes would allow, breathing in the scent of her hair, hardly believing his luck two years in a row.

"I'm afraid I'm desiring less of an audience already." The taller man breathed into her ear.

"You're not alone in that wish. Let us fly back to my nest." Hermione agreed, steering them toward the exit.

Both were beyond impatient as they hurried down the hallways toward the plain white door. Severus ran his hand down her back as they walked, palming a large handful of her bottom and causing her to squeak and jump slightly. She giggled when she saw his playful smile and pushed him into the room.

Hermione closed and locked the door, and squeaked again as the older man pressed her up to the wall. He transfigured their masks to smaller black covers and devoured her mouth. She sighed into his mouth and formed herself to his body.

"Bed. Now. No clothes." Hermione demanded, pushing away from the wall.

Reluctantly he stepped back and they began shucking clothes and shoes. The moment he was naked in all his glory, Hermione pushed him backwards onto he bed and straddled him. Instantly his hands went to her hips and rubbed himself against her hot center. She moaned sweetly and arched her back as his hand went to his wand.

"Already taken care of. I was impatient." She smiled reminding him of a predator and he was her prey.

Wrapping his arms around her slender body, he leaned up and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. She ran her fingers through his hair and bucked at the sensation. Hermione pushed him back down onto he bed and lifted her hips, angling herself to be entered. As she felt his cock slip into her, she lowered herself impaling herself as deeply as she could.

His eyes closed and he threw his head back with a groan. "You'll be the death of me if you're not careful."

Her only answer was to raise her hips and impale herself again, moaning loudly. They set a quick pace, he pulled her down against his chest and thrust up, swallowing her cries in deep kisses. Hermione pushed herself up again, running her hand all over his chest before reaching down to rub her clit.

Severus wondered if it was possible to die from being turned on too much. He decided it wouldn't be too bad of a way to go if as he felt her clinch around his cock buried deeply in her wet heat. Hermione began breathing harder and moving more erratically as she neared her orgasm. As it washed over her, she threw her head back and arched her back so her hair tickled the inside of his thighs.

The new angle drove him mad and he couldn't resist thrusting into her harder, his own breathing becoming rougher. Hermione rode out her passion as he spilled deeply into her, fingers digging into her hips. As she slumped against his chest he was sure she would have bruises where be gripped her pale flesh.

At last she rolled to the side, sliding his softening cock out of her and giving a little moan of loss at the sensation. They lay facing each other as their heart rates slowed back to normal. Hermione allowed her eyes to drift closed but Severus just studied her. A few minutes of puzzling over the niggle at the back of his mind that he knew her, he reached up to her mask.

As the plastic came away from her face, Hermione jerked awake and slapped the mask back onto her face. "We agreed masks stay on." She watched him warily.

"Last year we agreed that. It was never stated tonight." he argued gently.

"I don't want you to know who I am." she began sitting up.

Severus reached up to his own mask. "But I want to know."

"No. This stays anonymous." She pushed his hands away before he could reveal his identity.

"Why? Do you only want this once a year?" He sat up as well.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I just can't believe you would want me knowing anything about me."

"I hardly believe I would want you less knowing your name. It is me you wouldn't want."

"Then let's just keep it nameless."

"Let me see your face then." He begged, reaching for her mask again.

"No. Names and faces make it complicated." She pushed his hand away and ran her fingers over his forearm.

He shivered violently as her fingers ran over the scar on the inside of his left forearm. "What is that?" She asked, catching his wrist before he could pull away.

"Just an old mark." He shrugged trying to pull his arm back.

"You were a Death Eater weren't you?" She accused, throwing his hand back.

"Not any more. I never wanted to." Severus tried to take her hand again.

"Get out of my bed." She scooted away from him. "Just get out."

"You have to believe me." He pleaded.

"I don't have to listen to this. Leave." Her voice was quickly rising in anger.

"I do apologize." He scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his wand. A quick flick and he was fully dressed again. "Please let me explain."

"Go." Hermione sobbed and covered her face. She didn't look up until she was sure he was gone.

Severus didn't even bother to make another appearance at the ball. He simply headed to the apperation point and returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

For those who are following this story, I apologize for not posting this chapter last Saturday. I was sick with the flu followed by a very bad cold and I did not have my computer or internet access. To make up for it I will be posting more than one chapter this weekend.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

It was in the sitting room of the Malfoy's mansion that Draco found his godfather starring at the cold embers early in the morning, fingering a new feather that matched the one he brought back a year ago. The youth would have teased the older man, but his gaze looked deadly enough to cause the fire to reignite just by looking at it. Carefully as he could in his drunken state, the young Malfoy sat in a nearby chair.

"What happened Uncle?"

"I'm not your uncle."

"You know I think of you fondly. It is just my way of showing it."

"Perhaps you shouldn't think fondly of me."

"Why would I not?"

"I'm just an old Death Eater, Draco."

"You haven't been since before I was born. Did she find out."

The grim look said more than words would have. "She felt the scar."

"Oh I thought she found out who you were."

"No. I tried to take off her mask but she wouldn't. She wouldn't let me remove mine either."

"Do you have any idea who she is though?"

"All I know is she has rooms at the Ministry Tower for when she visits London. And she lives in a small town to the west."

"There can't be that many people with rooms at the tower." Draco surmised.

"I can't very well get a list and owl them all asking 'did you throw a Death Eater out of bed last night' now can I?"

"I suppose not." Draco agreed and joined his godfather in staring at the dead fire.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione woke with scratchy eyes to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Pulling on a dressing gown and removing her mask, she answered the door. Ginny stood in the entryway both hands over her very pregnant belly.

"Morning sleepy head." She greeted her older friend cheerfully then frowned at the redness in her eyes. "You ok Hun? You look like you cried yourself to sleep."

Hermione just nodded as she climbed back into bed. "Oh Hermione, what happened? Was it that terrible woman with Ron? Did she say something mean?"

She shook her head and conjured a hankie. "Did someone else say something?" Ginny tried again.

Another shake of her head and a powerful honk. "Honey you have to give me something to work with."

"I slept with him again." The brunet stammered out between hiccups.

"Did something go wrong?"

Hermione nodded. "Well what went wrong?" Ginny became exasperated.

"He was a Death Eater." Hermione hung her head and dabbed at her eyes.

"Didn't you say before that he had to come to the ball?" Another nod. "Well the ministry wouldn't invite a Death Eater would they?"

"It was just a scar right there." Hermione indicated her left forearm. "He said he didn't want to be a Death Eater but I wouldn't listen. I just kicked him out."

"There were some Death Eaters that took the mark but didn't do any of the killings. They were forced into taking the mark in the first place." Ginny soothed. "They would be invited to the ball to prove they were on our side, wouldn't they?"

"Maybe." Hermione truly hoped that this was the case. "I still yelled at him even after he didn't care about my scar."

"What scar?"

"The one from McNair. It really bothered Ron."

"Hermione, I don't know if you ever noticed, but my brother is a prat. You can't always base things on him."

"You can't call your brother a prat Ginny." Hermione laughed.

"Yes I can." She put her hands on her hips. "I've been around him all my life so I know he is a prat."

"Fair enough." Hermione agreed. "Maybe I was a little too hard on him. After all he didn't hurt me at all."

"Maybe you could find out who he is and look up his history. See if he really was an active Death Eater."

"You're getting so practical in your motherhood Ginny." She smiled and placed her hand over her friend's belly just in time to feel a kick.

"Oof." She grunted. "Little ones got a pair of legs on him. You should feel it when he decides to do flips. And it's always at night when I want to sleep."

"At least you're over the morning sickness."

At that moment Ginny turned a very nasty shade of green that clashed with her red hair and she bolted for the bathroom leaving a giggling Hermione on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

Another year passed, and Hermione avoided the dance floor completely, making her way straight to the balcony. She was still mostly undecided on what to do if the man dressed as a raven approached her again. As she was still making up her mind, watching the lights of a boat float down the Thames River, the man appeared.

"My lady." He addressed her, bowing slowly. "May I have the pleasure of your conversation at least for a moment?"

She nodded taking in his contrite bearing. "You may as long as I am not distressed by your topic."

"I wished to speak of our parting last year." He carefully suggested. When she didn't flinch or turn away he continued. "I apologize for attempting to force the matter of your identity. But I would beg you for the chance to explain."

"If you feel the need, you may try."

"Please. I do feel the need." He looked at her from deep black eyes she felt she could drown in. "I took the mark when I was 19, foolishly thinking I could ride on His coat tails to success."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Within weeks, I discovered my mistake and found a great wizard that taught me repentance. Until 5 years ago, I played double agent for the light to bring down the Dark Lord."

A deep shuddering breath. "I gave up everything I had to destroy him and to save something for the future. A future I never dreamed of seeing. I wasn't meant to survive the war. I didn't try to, but a nosy Gryffindor saved my life. For the last 20 years, I have been trying to redeem myself and I thought I finally had."

Everything connected in her head; the scars on his back and his neck and the bare remnant of the Dark Mark. He had his eyes closed, still not willing to watch her walk away, and he jerked away when he felt her touch his face.

"You have redeemed yourself Severus."

"You know me." He answered stupidly as he looked at the honesty in her eyes.

"I know you. And I understand everything now." She stroked one of the black feathers laying against his cheek.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her palm pressing a kiss to the center. "Please give me one more night." He whispered into her delicate skin.

"Because I know you, I will." She promised softly.

"May I see your face?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Not yet. I prefer to keep my identity hidden." She removed her hand and took his. "Come with me now."

They skirted the dance floor and wove their way through the mass of people. Severus felt like he was floating behind the small woman dressed as an owl, not believing this was really happening. This woman knew who he was and still she was taking him back to her room again.

They were in her room before he realized they had left the main ballroom. The smaller woman slowly began touching him after locking the door. She started removing his robes and took her time unfastening every button on the black shirt he wore. As she revealed more and more skin, she kissed every inch and paid special attention to the few scars across his chest.

Hermione knelt and unlaced his boots, helping him step out of them before reaching up for the buttons in his pants. Trousers gone, she kissed his stomach and hips, playfully biting one through the silk of his boxers. He couldn't stifle the gasp at the unexpected sensation. Soon the boxers were in a pile with the rest of his clothes as she placed a kiss to his rapidly hardening length and straightened up.

Gently, she reached up to his face, brushing his cheeks with the pads of her fingers. Slowly she lifted the black mask away from his face, tossing it with the rest of his clothes. He kept his eyes closed until he felt her soft lips brush against his. Opening his eyes, he raised a hand and ran his fingers into her hair at the back if her neck, kissing her deeper.

Hermione broke the kiss and stepped back, reaching for the fastener on her robes, revealing the shimmery gown. This too fell to the floor, along with her underclothes. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped her belly and her mask. She stood naked before him, wearing only her transfigured mask. Severus opened his mouth to speak but she raised a finger to her lips and took his hand. She lead him to the bed and crawled into the middle pulling him over her.

Severus needed to feel normal, to feel desired, and he buried his face between her breasts. As he laid there she ran her fingers through his hair, delightfully scraping his scalp and sending tingles down his spine. Soon he was running his hands along her sides and over her stomach becoming more aroused at the little sounds she made. Hermione opened her legs to him and guided him into her center.

She moved with him, using her heels to bring him closer until he spilled within her, crying out his release. Severus didn't want to move from her warm embrace but he forced himself to so as to not crush her. They lay there together until they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

"I know you're in there. Please. I need your help." Ginny pounded on the door again.

"Give me a minute." Hermione shouted back, hopping out of bed and throwing on her dressing gown.

She opened the door slightly and peeked at the redhead. "What's wrong?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alone. Can you take Sirius? Harry isn't feeling well. He's got the flu and I can't take care of them both. You've still got your mask on, you know."

"I know. I'm not alone, but I'll take him. Why don't you ask your mother for some pepperup potion. That should get him back on his feet."

"Who is it?" Ginny tried to look around the door at the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it now. You go take care of Harry and I'll take care of Sirius today." She opened the door enough to hand over the sleeping baby.

"Thanks a ton. I'll be sure to get you that book you wanted when I go out next. See you at the Hollow tonight."

Ginny left and Hermione shut the door, cradling the baby in one arm. Severus hadn't moved but his eyes were open, looking at her with the child. "I'm sorry about that Severus but I agreed to watch the kid when they needed."

"Potter and Weasley?" He asked, sitting up to look at the child.

She nodded, turning Sirius to face the older man. He scrunched up his nose and yawned opening his dark eyes to look at the new person. The baby reached out a hand and Severus hesitantly extended his finger for him to grab. Sirius already had a thick patch of dark hair that shone red in the light.

Falling back asleep, Sirius released the finger, snuggling into Hermione's chest. "I should go." Severus suddenly declared and got out of bed.

He was dressed in minutes, mask back in place and almost had the door open. Hermione stopped him placing her free hand on his cheek. "Severus your penance is done."

"Thank you." He turned his head and kissed her palm before slipping out the door and closing it softly behind himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"For once I'm not the last one to come back." Draco commented from the hallway where he stood as Severus came through the door. "Did you have a good night?"

"I don't see how it is any of your concern." He tried to put some venom behind the words but couldn't quite do it.

"You seem lighter Uncle." Draco followed the older man to his bedroom.

"Perhaps I am." Severus removed his costume and put it away. "She knows who I am."

"And she let you stay all night?" A blond eyebrow went up. "I thought you said she threw you out last year for having been a Death Eater?"

"I told her why I joined and why I turned spy. She said she knew everything I had gone through." After a pause "She absolved me."

"Who is she?"

"I still don't know." Severus shrugged. "She has brown hair, knows Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Did you know they named their son Sirius Potter?"

"Sirius Severus Potter."

"They didn't. I hated Sirius."

"Harry is quite thankful for everything you did during the war. I got a birth announcement at the end of last August."

"Well anyways, the only other thing I know is she has a large scar down her side." He indicated the location. "And she lives at or near somewhere called the Hollow."

"The Hollow huh?" Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hang on. I think I know who your mystery woman is."

"Who is it Draco?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Draco abruptly left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

It seemed to Hermione that her whole world revolved around the annual commemorative ball. When she arrived, she sipped a bubbly drink and watched the crowd trying to pick out who she could.

Harry was wearing old school robes and had his son Sirius on his shoulders in a bone patterned onesie. Ginny was handing the toddler bits of fruit while dressed as a golden snitch. Ron dressed as a referee, had a brunet on his arm flouncing around as a cockatoo. But nowhere was a man robed as a raven to be seen.

Huffing, Hermione went out on the balcony, hoping that he might be there. She honestly missed the old potions master and wanted to ease the pain of the years. She was so preoccupied with looking at the river, she didn't notice someone come up behind her until he wrapped his robes around her, and held her close.

Recognizing him she leaned back into his chest and sighed. They stood together in silence for some time his chin resting on the top of her head before he spoke.

"Thank you Hermione."

Instantly she stiffened waiting to feel a wand poked between her ribs or to be shoved away for her deception. "For what?" She finally dared to ask.

"For giving me a chance every year."

"Why wouldn't I, after everything you gave to save the world and the students you didn't even like?"

"Some think it is my place to suffer."

She turned in his arms. "Everyone deserves to be happy and to have someone. Especially you."

"Not everyone thinks so."

"Let me show you that I think so." Hermione tiptoed and gave him a short kiss.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I wish I had more than one night with you."

"Do you plan on going somewhere Severus?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, no."

"Good. Then you can pick me up for dinner at 7 tomorrow. I like Italian."

"You want me to take you out to dinner?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight I want you to shag me silly."

"As my lady commands." He kissed her possessively.

"I don't want to wait." Hermione begged, tugging on his arm.

The trip to her room took longer than usual. Though that could have been because they kept stopping for kisses and groping. As soon as the door was closed they separated and tore off their costumes until they both stood in their masks. Severus reached up first to remove the raven black mask and sat it aside. Hermione then raised her hands to her face and threw aside her mask.

Only feathers and ribbons were still secured in her hair as he ran his fingers through the curly mass. Together they approached the bed and fell into it, kissing and caressing every bit of skin they could reach until the need was too great. Hermione cried out in pleasure as he entered her, thrusting into her soft heat. They came fingers entwined and whispering each others names.

They just touched each other gently as their heart rates calmed until Severus broke the silence. "Why did you give me the chance 4 years ago?"

"I needed someone to absolve me too I think." She answered thoughtfully. "And I had no idea who you were. It was never meant to turn into a yearly thing."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"Silly, you don't have to thank me for everything. Now sleep. I think you did manage to shag my brains out."

Severus nodded and gladly closed his eyes, her hand still clasped in his.


	8. Chapter 8

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please review. But be gentle. I am rather nervous about posting anything online. This story is already completed but I am pacing myself for posting new chapters. I also have several more finished and WIP stories for the Harry Potter world.

Also, of course the characters may appear a bit OOC, but this is several years after the published books. There is no telling how they may change after Hogwarts and the Final Battle.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

I have honestly tried to keep it as accurate to the published books as I could, but some things may have escaped me slightly. If there are any glaring mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

Thank you so much everyone, for all the kind words and reviews. The time you take to let me know you're reading has made it worth while.

A Ball of a Time

The next morning, Severus had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Expecting it to be Hermione having woken before him, he opened his eyes. What he was not prepared for was the green eyes framed by bright red hair starring at him. Instinct kicked in and he jerked back, managing to slide off the bed and land with a thud on the floor.

"What the bloody hell Severus?" Hermione groaned into her pillow as the sheet that had been covering them both slipped off of her.

She reached for the sheet and heaved, trying to cover herself back up. But Severus had a hold on the other end and was pulling with all of his might.

"I'm bloody naked too woman." He complained and gave a mighty heave, successfully pulling the sheet out if her hands.

Hermione gave up and looked over the edge of the bed. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Giggles no longer able to be restrained, issued from near the door. "Good morning!" Ginny snickered.

"Ginnevra Weasley! You do not have permission to be in here this morning." Hermione scolded sitting up in bed, oblivious to her bare breasts and the hickey on her collarbone.

"I just wanted to see who it was finally. I just can't believe it's Professor Snape."

The professor managed to wrap the sheet around his waist and stood up. "50 points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley."

This only succeeded in making her laugh harder. "It's Mrs. Potter now, and you're not my professor any more."

The look of consternation on his face made Hermione burst out laughing as well. "Well now everyone knows who everyone is and I think it's time for breakfast." She managed to get out between laughs as Severus tried to pick up his clothes.

"I'll just leave you two alone then. Have a good morning." The redhead waved cheerily as she left the room.

"Well that was not how I intended to start the morning." Severus huffed hands on his narrow hips.

"Then let me show you how I like to start the morning." She curled one finger at him, beckoning him closer.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled at her and dropped the sheet to climb on top of her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus was actually whistling a happy tune when he walked into the library where Draco sat holding a bag of ice to his cheek. "Another successful night I see." The blond man stated.

"And morning." Severus grinned. "Hopefully tonight will be as well."

Both blond eyebrows went up. "Morning too?"

"Do you happen to know any good Italian restaurants?" A couple more bars of whistled tune.

"Shes letting you take her out to dinner? Do you know who it is yet?"

"Oh yes. Gryffindors are funny creatures aren't they?"

The bag of ice fell out of his hand and spilled open in his lap. "Guess I did win the bet then."

"How did your jaw get all bruised?" Indeed a dark mark was clearly coloring his normally pale skin.

"Potter didn't seem to think that our dear Hermione would be having an annual affair with her old Potions Professor."

They both laughed deeply as Severus went to his bedroom to change.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's final notes: Alas, the end. I just had to throw in some silliness for good measure. I know I have been requested to write more, or to develop them more, but my muse has wandered off somewhere and I haven't found her yet. Perhaps I should just invest in some rope. I do have more stories, either completed or still works in progress so I will be posting more Hermione and Severus, just not necessarily from this angle. I am also working on a project with an amazing writer to put all of their books together and possibly get them published some day, so it might be a while before I get much posted. I want to personally thank everyone who has read, favorited, began watching me, or reviewed this story, you have all made my first online posting so positive that I just can't stay away. Thank you all, for helping me do this.


End file.
